Happy
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} ' in '" "}} Happy (ハッピー Happī) is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main protagonists of the story.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 16-21 Appearance Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Happy's body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 20 He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 43 Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 11 When using his Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Happy usually does not wear clothes, the only few times being during the Fantasia Parade,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 9 to disguise himself in Edolas,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page14 and when his parents gave him clothes, again in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 11 Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him. Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 40-43 *'Max Speed' (スピード Makkusu Supīdo): Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 19-20 :*'Max Speed Attack' (スピードアタック Makkusu Supīdo Atakku): While using Max Speed, Happy flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about two or more times the size of Happy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 46 Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Mirajane taught Happy, Natsu and Lucy basic spells of Transformation.Fairy Tail Omake: Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class, Page 3 However, Happy is only able to transform into a super deformed version of Lucy. Unfortunately, his attempt was a failure and in Lucy's words, "creepy".Fairy Tail Omake: Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class, Page 10 Ushi no Koku Mairi: *'Secret Attack: Lucy Fire' (必殺　ルーシィファイア Hissatsu Rūshi Faia): While he was controlling Mr. Cursey and after Natsu had ignited Lucy, Happy used Max Speed to make Lucy's whole body catch on fire, and had her deliver a brutal kick to Kain Hikaru.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 18-19 Enhanced Durability: Despite his small and seemingly frail stature, Happy has proven to possess incredible durability by surviving a city-wide explosion caused by Jackal, one of the Nine Demon Gates, despite being in the center of the explosion when it occurred.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 362, Page 18 Equipment Backpack: A small green backpack that Happy uses to carry snacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 4 Fish (or other food products): Happy is constantly seen using fish or fruits in battle. He uses them as blunt weapons, and also as swords. His range of "weapons" varies from fish to octopuses to crabs.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 Trivia *Hiro Mashima was originally going to name Happy "Freyr" after the Norse god but didn't think it would suit his character.Fairy Tail Manga, Volume 2 Extras *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Happy was that "Fairy Tail made the best fish entrees"! He wants to see Igneel in the future. Has a good relationship with Natsu and Lucy. The hardest job Happy ever took was fishing for the Winged Fishes, which tasted horrible.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. Quotes *(To Lucy about Erza's Magic) Erza's Magic is beautiful. Plenty of blood came out in the end. Her opponent's blood.''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 10 *(To Nichiya and Nadi) ''"We're not your puppets!! We are... Mages of Fairy Tail!!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 20 *(To Byro Cracy) "''What kind of rightful cause makes people sad and suffer?! In Edolas, we saw a lot of people suffering and Exceeds going through hardships! A path that forces you to cause people pain and sacrifice them along the way is one that'll eventually fall to pieces and disappear! Is that the way you want everyone to go?! Even a fish is free to swim whenever it wants in the water, right?! Well, we're the same! We take requests from people who are in trouble and help them, so they can be happy and we get a reward. That's how we've been operating all along. That's what a guild does! Against you and that fake righteousness you hold over your head, Fairy Tail isn't gonna be beat!"Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 Battles & Events References Navigation ms:Happy Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Exceed Category:Magical creatures